Digital
by AnimeBook's
Summary: When Yugi, and Joey help Mokaba Kaiba to get his brother Seto out of his own virtual reality system they are helped in the game buy a wizard character named Harry.
1. Chapter 1

"So now what do we do? since Pegasus failed."

The group of five turned when they heard a snort from the door. leaning in the door frame was the middle Kaiba brother the one that the five hardly knew anything about, Haru Kaiba.

"You know, you might have tried to have Seto killed," he got up from his leaning position and started walking towards the five men at the table with his hands in his pockets. "And you might have tried to have Mokuba kidnapped but what were you going to try and do with me? hmm? after all I was half a world away."

"Haru."

He stopped mere feet in front of them and slightly turn towards his elder brother and Mokuba who had just come in the room.

"Welcome back Seto, mochi." he turned back towards the five his green eyes blazing and a stony look set on his face.

"Mr. Kaiba, welcome back sir." one of the tubby men of the group said.

"What Un-unexpected surprise." another man with glasses said.

"Yes I'm sure it is. you treacherous verman. oh I know all about your dealings with Pegasus and your ploy to try and get your grubby hands in control of my company."

Mokuba stepped forward slightly. "Yeah what you guys did was really, really messed up."

" You all are fired, and I suggest you guys pack up your stuff quickly and get out of my sight before I have security throw you out." Kaiba said.

under his breath where nobody could hear him Haru muttered, " I will escourt them out and show them not to mess with the Kaiba family, my family." as he said this he clutched the thing he was holding in his hand that was still in his pocket. Thunder crashed outside.

"Seto if you only lettuce explain-"

"Explain! explain how you backstabbing, grave robbers, pusaworms tried to kill, kidnap to take over a company? how you worked with a possibly insane person to orchestrate the kidnapping of a Young boy... how you-"

"Haru."

The raven haired teen clenched his fist and turn to his Brothers, his Blazing Green Eyes focused on the Elder before turning and stomping past the two other kaiba's and making his way out of the building.

Kaiba side once he watched the door closed behind his green-eyed brother.

Haru had a explosive temper. so this situation Seto could see was making his brother edgy which is why he had called his name instead of letting him continue his rant when he walked into the door. Seto knew his brothers ticks and could see his hand clenching around what Seto guest was his wand in his pocket, his brother got into enough harrowing situations at that boarding school of his he shouldn't have to get in dangerous situations at home as well. How had he even heard about this anyway? He would have to ask his brother later. he turned back to the five at the table. just in time to hear one of the men say again,

"let us-"

"No." Seto cut him off.

"The whole reason we formed this alliance with mr. Pegasus was to rescue you mr. Kaiba." Johnson said pushing up his glasses.

Seto scoffed.

"Really mr. Kaiba, it was Pegasus who was trying to get your company and we thought if we formed a phony alliance with him we could get information to rescue Young mister Mokaba and find out your location."

Now it was mokaba who was scarfing and mumbling under his breath.

The Tubby balding man folded his hands and propped his elbows on the table as he said;

" Seto, we had no intention or drive to try and take over Kaiba Corp. in fact we've been waiting for your seal of approval, we have been working to modify and enhance your virtual reality pod systems and think we are ready for distribution."

The two kaiba's froze and then mokaba turned to Seto.

Kaiba was giving one of his rare but still creepy smiles to the five men at the table. Mokaba didn't like it.

"You can't believe this big brother! they're obviously trying to do something!"

turning to his youngest brother Kaiba gave his youngest brother a look before turning back to the men at the table.

" well thank you for doing my work for me but this doesn't change my mind you greasy slime bags. now get out." and with that Kaiba turned and started towards the door Mokaba falling behind the eldest.

* * *

with Haru

He knew he shouldn't have just left like that. curse his foolish temper. Haru played with his duel monsters lock it that hung around his neck as he walked ending up in front of a building. it started to rain and he quickly passed through the gate and made his way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

 **Hear you lovelies go here's my second of two short chapters for today. Hope you all enjoy please leave comments and kudos and let me know what you think.**

unknown pov.

Insert duel deck into the Drive recognizer. a female computerized voice said.

He inserted his deck. the headgear slipped on his head, he buckled his chest harness and laid-back.

all systems go. virtual screen closing. the computer female voice said.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Domino's City was being pelted buy big, Heavy Rain Drops. a small 12 year old boy what's currently running through the downpour on his way to a game shop across town. this boy was none other than

Mokuba Kaiba the youngest of the Kaiba Brothers.

When he made it to the establishment he had just made it inside and told the people in there that he needed their help before passing out from overexertion.

the group of people in the shop quickly ran over to the passed out preteen leaning against the shop door and quickly got him in the back where the apartment was that was connected to the shop.

" I'll get him a blanket." a female with short brown hair said.

" Joey put him here on the couch." an elderly man with grey spiky hair and wearing a pair of overalls over a white long sleeve shirt said.

Joey, Joey Wheeler, a tall young man placed the smaller boy onto the couch and Joey's friend, Yugi Muto came and kneeled on the side of the furniture and try to wake the boy.

"Mokuba, Mokuba." Yugi whispered Softly. after a few minutes dark grey eyes blinked open.

"Hey Mokuba! you're awake. Hey everybody he's awake." Yugi said as he helped the younger boy to sit up. at that moment Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto came back into the living room with a hot cup of tea.

"Here you go ladd, drink up, your bone cold you are." the kind elderly man said.

"What happened Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba took a sip of his tea before starting. " when we got back to Kaiba Corp today, my brother confronted a group of men who had been on Kaiba corpse payroll since my- since before Seto took over. they and him have never seen eye-to-eye But Seto for reasons that are beyond my understanding have kept them around." Mokuba took another sip of tea. " but we found out that they were part of the plot that you guys help solve in regards to Pegasus, so brother was going to fire them, and he did, but not before they told him that they finished working on his virtual-reality pod- virtual duel monsters System Program."

Mokuba continue telling his story as he took sips of his tea, avoiding any mention of his brother Haru. the older boy had enough going on and didn't need to be pulled into any of the fumbling ordeals that seem to hover around this group. but at the same time a part of his brain that wasn't focused on Seto, couldn't help but Wonder where Haru was at this moment.

" it's okay, Mokuba, we will use those virtual pod prototypes you told us about and go into the game and get your brother out of there." Yugi said as he stood up from the arm of the couch and smiled down at the preteen.

"Really? you guys will help me save Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Yep! you show us where these pods are and we'll get him out of there for you." Yugi let out a meep as the younger boy jumped up, after placing his empty Cup on the table, and gave him a hug.

once Mokuba was dry and ready, Solomon Muto, gave the lad an extra umbrella and watched as his grandson, his grandson's friends and Young Mokuba ran back out into the rain.

" good luck." the older man whispered as he made his way back into his game shop and started to close up the store. he wasn't going to get a good night's sleep this night.

* * *

"This way it's about a block away from the Kaiba Corp building. it's my brother's personal lab, he didn't like anybody coming here. But I an- huh- used to sneak in here all the time." that was close he almost said that he and Haru used to sneak in all the time. this is going to be more harder than he thought keeping Haru a secret from these guys.

with agility like a monkey Mokuba climbed up the wet bars of the gate surrounding his brothers lab and then once on the other side opened it and led them into the building.

" here we go, in here." Mokuba set as the door opened and they walked into the main room.

"There's only three pods." Joey observed. " someone's going to have to stay here." he Grande and started to say something to Tristan when he was cut off.

" well I'm coming." the group looked at Mokuba as he walked towards.

"But Mokuba you're the only one who knows how to operate the machine." Yugi said.

" yes, but they're not that hard to control and I know more about the virtual world that we're going into."

The group nodded and Mokuba show Tristan and Tea how to work the machine and power it on when they were ready, as well as the viewing screen that they could watch not show them what was going on in the game. after that he showed the two boys that were going with him where to place their decks and how to buckle the harness before the trio was ready. once that was done, Yugi, Joey and Mokuba was sent into the game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

 **I promise I promise we will see Harry/Haru Acts chapter.**

* * *

When the trio became aware once again they found themselves standing in a forest.

"This is the starting point of the game." Mokuba said. " this Forest is filled with low-level duel monsters for you to fight." he looked around before pointing off to the side and saying. " This way." the trio started walking.

Yugi look down at his life point counter. 2000, it red.

It made him nervous.

" I don't like that are life points are only 2000, like I know what happens in a regular video game when you lose your life but what happens here..." he trailed off as they came over a hill and looked down into a graveyard.

" let's go." Yugi said as he made his way down the other side of the Hill into the graveyard. they weren't 15 ft into the graveyard when suddenly zombies broke out from the ground, but the trio soon realized that they were zombie duel monsters.

the trio still there ground and Mokuba drew a card from his deck and sad. " I summon the Rude Kaiser."

"And I summon Dark Magician." Yugis voice joined Mokubas.

The Rude Kaiser appeared alongside Dark Magician.

"Attack!" Both Mokuba and Yugi said in their cards obeyed. they destroy the monsters but then the monsters reappeared.

"We need to switch their attack in defense." Yugi said. Joey nodded and pulled reverse sword and shield from his deck. using it he was able to switch the monsters attack and defense points making their attack 0. and then the trio was able to finish them all off but not before they each got hit once and lost bit of life points themselves.

once they were done celebrating their victory Joey heard a tinkling laugh in turned towards the nearest tombstones. just behind one of the tombstones was a small fairy duel Monster.

Yugi picked up the Little fairy and said; "Where did you come from little guy?"


End file.
